


Samot Conducts the Stars

by gayfortears



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Microfic, Secret Samol 2019, end of the world sadness, sad samot, spring in hieron spoilers through ep 36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfortears/pseuds/gayfortears
Summary: A Secret Samol 2019 submission.Music and microfiction inspired by Samot looking like he's composing above the University in Spring in Hieron Episode 36.
Relationships: Samot/Samothes (Friends at the Table)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	Samot Conducts the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WyrmDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmDisco/gifts).



> Thanks for the great prompt! I hope you enjoy!

“Samot has taken the stance of almost a composer. To the south, you can see lightning striking Malle’s Fist, the place formerly known as the city of First Light, or Marielda. But it’s star stuff lightning. It’s lightning with this white glow, and it doesn’t unstrike. When it strikes, it stays. Marielda is covered in this at this point, and the volcano in the distance—it almost looks like there’s a tornado of lightning that has hit it. Samot is doing some shit right now.”  
\--Spring in Hieron 36: Terrible and Necessary (quote edited for length and clarity)

The lightning sounded like ice, shimmering and sharp, but instead of freezing the ground, it left star stuff in its wake. Samot could hear the music in his head as he worked, the icy harmonics of star stuff woven through this elegy for everything that was. It was beautiful, full of all the love Samot had ever felt. For Samothes—love that had been like a knife in his chest for a thousand years, for Samol—his dead father and his dying land, and for life itself—vibrant people and wine and music and books.  
Samot drew forth a particularly poignant bit of melody as Marielda’s beaches were transformed from black sand to glowing white and for a moment contemplated arranging this for a string quartet (Samothes had always appreciated chamber music performances of Samot’s compositions), but no, there would be no more string quartets. He had tried so hard to stop the world from ending, reconfiguring over and over, exploring every possible permutation of the past and future to find a solution, and he was exhausted. Just so tired. Now things would be set. No more wars, no more living in fear of the Heat and the Dark, no more reconfiguration, and no more gods. He continued conducting, bringing down tendrils of lightning as waves of music swept over him, star stuff inexorably snaking toward the University. At least it would be over soon. And then peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and listening! You can find me on Twitter @joeytheprince and you can find this track and my other music at joeyrose.bandcamp.com


End file.
